Manda
was the boss summon of the snakes of the Ryūchi Cave. Background In the anime, during the Second Shinobi World War, Manda was summoned to the battlefield, alongside Gamabunta and Katsuyu, by their respective contractors.Naruto: Shippūden episode 128 Personality Manda was very snobbish and proud, believing himself superior to everyone. He apparently only served Orochimaru because he could not successfully defeat him, as Kabuto Yakushi expressed concern that Manda would turn on them if he knew Orochimaru couldn't perform techniques.Naruto chapter 170, page 5 Even in this instance, he complained about the conditions he was summoned into, and demanded that he be given a hundred human sacrifices as compensation for his help.Naruto chapter 170, pages 4-5 When they lost this battle, Manda threatened Orochimaru to be prepared for a punishment during their next encounter.Naruto chapter 171, page 2 Manda held mutual animosity for Gamabunta.Naruto chapter 170, page 7 Appearance Manda was the largest snake in the world, being out-sized only by his modified clone, Manda II. He easily towered over buildings, trees, and large rock formations. Due to his length, he was even larger than Gamabunta and Katsuyu, and was easily able to coil around Katsuyu, having additional length behind him. Additionally, he could open his jaws wide enough to swallow Gamabunta whole. He was coloured purple, and had black rings running down intervals on his body. He had massive fangs, though they were arranged in a way similar to that of a constrictor snake instead of a viper or other venomous snake species, presumably carrying venom in them from the way they were designed, and green eyes. He also had four horn-like protrusions on his head. Abilities Manda was very powerful, feared as the . He was able to stand his own against Gamabunta and Katsuyu, having almost killed them both. It is also obvious that he was well-known, as Gamakichi was afraid of him just because of his gaze. He was extremely fast, as he was quickly able to dodge Katsuyu's attack and restrict it.Naruto chapter 170, pages 9-10 He was also able to shed his skin in a manner similar to Orochimaru's technique when caught ablaze by Gamabunta and Jiraiya's collaboration technique,Naruto chapter 170, pages 12-13 and move underground in quick succession.Naruto chapter 170, pages 14-15 His body was also sturdy enough to withstand Deidara's ultimate attack, and remain intact, while providing a relatively safe shelter for Sasuke to hide inside his mouth, although this came at the cost of Manda's life.Naruto chapter 363, pages 2-3 and 13-14 Part I Search for Tsunade Orochimaru (with Kabuto's assistance) summoned Manda to combat Tsunade's Katsuyu and Jiraiya's Gamabunta. After relishing in the possibility of getting to eat the other two summons, Manda attacked. He tried to constrict Katsuyu to death, who after dividing, is able to escape. Gamabunta and Jiraiya then tried to catch him in a firestorm, but he just shed his skin and burrowed underground to sneak up on them. Before he could land an attack, however, Tsunade drove Gamabunta's sword through the roof of his mouth, pinning him down and leaving him unable to attempt to eat anyone, for about a month. Angered by the humiliation, Manda threatened Orochimaru before leaving. Part II Itachi Pursuit Mission Losing to Sasuke Uchiha at the end of their battle, Deidara was forced to use his C0 as a last resort to take the Uchiha down with him. However, Sasuke summoned Manda and used his Sharingan to cast a genjutsu on the great serpent so he can jump to Ryūchi Cave inside of Manda. Just before they jumped, Manda and Sasuke were hit by the shockwave. Suspecting that Sasuke had committed the act, Suigetsu Hōzuki summoned Manda to his location to bring out Sasuke. Released from his control and on the verge of death, Manda curses Sasuke with his last breath. In Other Media Video Games Manda is a playable character in Orochimaru's awakening mode in the ''Ultimate Ninja'' series. Legacy Though Manda died, Kabuto obtained some cells from his body and used them to produce a more enhanced clone of Manda.Naruto chapter 513, page 12 Trivia * In Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth Full Power Ninja Chronicles, Manda is portrayed as being very loyal to his summoner, Orochimaru, and unlike the Manda in Naruto, he displays no communication, only using signs with written words. * Manda appeared as a souvenir along with Gamabunta and Katsuyu in ''Naruto'' episode 101. * Manda shares the name of a famous Japanese fictional monster. * In the Clash of Ninja series of games, Manda was a part of the stage "Three-way Deadlock", along with Gamabunta and Katsuyu. Players could battle upon Manda's head in the two-part version included in the Revolution games, and, according to developers, problems with this part of the stage caused the stage's removal during the development of Revolution 3. Manda also made an appearance in the story mode of Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm, battling Katsuyu and Gamabunta. Quotes * (To Orochimaru) "Orochimaru, you'd better prepare at least one hundred sacrifices after this, you got that?" References es:Manda ru:Манда